It is well known in the art to stack hamburger patties prior to packaging by hand. These hamburger stackers include a conveyor belt and stacker operable to sack and transport a sack of hamburger patties. However, during transportation or manipulation of the package containing the hamburger patties, it is common for the hamburger patties to become un-stacked within the package. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide an apparatus and method for stacking hamburger patties and keeping the hamburger patties stacked during transportation and use by the consumer.